Keterburg Christmas
by Natsuuro
Summary: Christmas. He didn't celebrate it, but when there are others, he'll accept it. slight hints of Lukear Oneshot


**Natsuuro: YO ALL! Time for another Christmas story from Natty! Not that one! An Abyss story from me to you! Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any characters, but I own the plot of this oneshot!

* * *

**

He didn't celebrate Christmas, wouldn't celebrate it... usually. But now he found himself walking towards Nephry Osbourne's home, two large bags of presents, wrapped neatly by him, in his hands. He supposed it was a random act, driven by Nephry's desire for him to have a good time with his friends. It was Christmas eve, and everyone had arrived at Nephry's home to celebrate Christmas a day earlier. Everyone would be with family tomorrow. He spotted the pristine manor ahead and continued walking.

Every year before, it seemed, Christmas was a forgettable thing. Something which came and went as another pointless holiday in which cute presents which people yelled over and fancied at until they were old and Christmas came around again.

He looked at the house, now noticing he was there and immediately was greeted by a large man who wrapped to large arms around his long-coated body. The scarf he was wearing was pulled and Jade felt himself being choked. As he was crushed, he felt his glasses being shoved into his face by the barrel of Michael Osbourne's chest. He was placed on the ground and his bags were grabbed and taken inside by Luke and Guy. Three small boys rushed out, followed by their mother, who stood in the doorway, smiling at Jade.

They chanted "Uncle Jade" over and over again. He knelt down with them, laughing and telling them about how Christmas was going to be great. Really, he didn't feel that way, but he had to please the children.

Nephry, still in the doorway, commanded the kids to return inside and leave their uncle alone. Jade stood up and walked up the stairs, hugging his sister.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little tired from the trip." he told her. It was a lie, but lying came easy to him. He entered the house, the sound of the door shutting accompanying him.

When he looked around, he noted that this Christmas would, indeed, be different from the rest. The lights were on, bright, and there were festive decorations all around. The front table had many kinds of food on it, most likely donated. There were candles, even though it was brighter. He could hear laughing from the next room and he was urged by Nephry to go in. Michael took his coat and hung it up, leaving him in a black turtleneck and straight khaki pants and a brown belt with brown shoes. He kicked those off with the others and shifted his glasses, walking into the other room. He had to go through Nephry's office to get to the tree room. As he entered, he was greeted with music and an excited Anise in pink pajamas with purple dots.

Luke was sitting next to Tear, two months away from bringing a child into the world. Both looked older, but not by far from what he remembered of them. They were mid-twenties right now, but didn't look too much like it. Luke was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt with black pants. His hair was tied back away from his face and he was talking to Tear, who looked tired, but happy. He was pushed into the room further by Michael, who announced his arrival excitedly while Anise ran to the kitchen. Guy came out in a pair of jeans with a red turtleneck under a green short-sleeved shirt. Natalie came out later looking elegant as ever, though with green oven mitts. She was wearing a white halter top dress which came to her knees and a green headband in her hair with a piece of fake mistletoe glue to it. She greeted him and offered him a gingerbread cookie while the others greeted him loudly and enthusiastically.

Jade wandered in, looking around. He smiled to himself as the three boys came running over to him, jumping around, then running to Guy, excitedly yelling at him for a present, though Guy declined and they commenced with tackling him. Luke got two gingerbread cookies for Tear and Anise ran off to sit next to Tear, examining her belly, which was covered under a long white dress. There was a green wreathe wrapped around her borwn hair, which was let loose as usual. She nibbled at the cookie as Anise seemed to ask questions about the child.

A hand was present on his shoulder and he looked to Nephry.

"You okay, nii-san?" she asked, worry in her eyes, small as it was.

"No..." he paused deliberately, a smile coming to his face. "Everything is... just fine. It's just fine." he said. And this time he meant it.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed the story! I enjoyed writing it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

Michael is the name that i've made for Nephry's husband's name


End file.
